Heart VS Soul
by purity464
Summary: This was done before, But horribly, I decided to make my own version, after the events of Kingdom hearts 2, Sora and the other are having a party, but something goes horribly wrong. And it all gets worse from there... *Massive crossover*
1. Chapter 1

**This idea was done once before, But not as good as i'd have liked. And you know what they say, **

**"If you want something done right, Then do it yourself." As to just what this has been crossed over with? Well, read on and find out yourself.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our story begins, on a small island not far from the mainland of a distand world. close enough to swim to, Yet far enough to be alone if you need to be. At least, Thats how it was in ages past. Now day's, The kid's of the local town hung out here on a regular basis. The sky was alive with the sun's glorious light, The clouds dancing across it, And the chirping birds, were fluttering from tree to tree. And sometimes the occasional wooden structure. The breeze making the scattered coconut tree's sway, As the waves laped against a golden sand covered shore. This peaceful setting was almost, But not quiet broken as a young boy with brown hair, And blue eye's ran down the beach laughing gleefully, next to an older boy, With almost white hair, with a blush hue. Their smiles were almost too young for their age, They were 15 and 16 respectively, Yet they had the bright smile of a 4 year old, Who had received a lifetime supply of candy. each were gasping for breaath as they tried pushing each other out of the way, Desperately trying to outdo the other. As they reached the water just past the overhead bridge they land with a sploosh, As they called out so a young red haired girl sitting on a small platform the bridge was connected to. "So who won!?" they both said in unison. "heheh, Its another tie" was her sweet reply. "Not again!" The brown haired boy named Sora said, Frowning and kicking at the water with his boot.

His clothing was an odd choice, Of what seemed to be a jacket, but open in the middle, A zipper on either side, Lined with gold, and red. And pants set to match. An awfully dark color for his personality. While Riku's Attire was also strange, As his yellow shirt trimed with black, Was dry, But his bluish black pants, were not as lucky. "Ah man..." was his thoughts on having to ring out his pants right then and there. "That makes, 13 for Sora and 12 for Riku." Kairi commented, her cloths were rather normal by comparison. A red T-shirt, and, Shorts that stopped at her Thighs, to reveal her legs. She was 15 same as Sora, the other two often commented at how bland her cloths were, But she was sick of fancy things, Besides, they were comfortable. Kairi laid back, Relaxing under the poapu fruit tree. When she heard Riku say,

"Well Sora, race ya again?" Riku asked in a challenging voice. "Oh ye-" Sora was cut off "Now you two, you promised to help out with the party tonight!" Kairi scolded. "We have to get back, You dont want them coming for us first do you?" Sora shuddered, as he thought of being grounded, He did save the universe... kind of. They would be lenient right? "heh." was Riku's only reply, It seemed he didnt care. But at kairi's urging, The 3 ran to the other side of the island, To begin their short swim back home.

It was just after their big adventure with orgnaization XIII, And the Nobodies. After receiving King Mickey's letter about a new mission involving the past, The three hero's eagerly awaited his arrival. But that would quickly fade in term's of importance, Because...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uknown to those 3, a very dark, Evil power. Was just regaining his senses, Somewhere far away in the cosmos...

"_If you focus on your petty desire's for bloodshed, You'll lose sight of what's really important._" "heheh, What do you know? Your dead know..." The strange red-head chuckled to himself. He remembered what he did, Looking at the two bright souls in front of him.

"_**Ahh!**_ _**The world!"**_

_**"Demon blast!"**_

_**"Into nothingness!"**_

_**"Demon blast!"**_

_**"Ashur... is this... Is this what you wanted?"**_

**"It doesnt matter. it was fun..."**

He was supposed to disappear, along with both worlds. So how was he alive? he saw the two bright souls start to leave. "Not so fast!  
" he screamed, "Im hungry..." He said slowly, As he reached for the two souls, One shined green, The other, A dim violet, they went into him, His own power forcing them to submit, And slowly, Very slowly, His own soul began to feast on them... He was a world eater after all. His laugh echoed throughout the cosmos, Inspiring fear into all powerful beings who heard it. A dread maniacal laughter, that would remind one of a deranged mental patient...

"**hehehehaaahhehehehe, aheheheahahaahaaa!"**

**"AHAHAHAAAAAA!!"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**short and sweet, What can i say? I promise the next chapter will be longer. Also, My other stories are on hiatus, Why? Because i was sick of writing so poorly, Now im trying to right a decent fic, With plenty of immersion. Extra thanks to my buddy Candy.Man for helping me proofread.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My buddy candy.man calls my style of writing "dark" I'd like to take it as an insult, But i dont know. He could be right, For more sensitive reader's, I highly suggest you do not continue reading this, Although i do not want to put spoiler's here...**

**I'd also like to apoligise for the wait. And thank Afficiando for his time in reviewing, Without his words of encouragement, I would have procastinated even more before finishing this.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sun sinks lazily into the evening sky, As Sora Kairi And Riku, Run through the dirt paths back to their own house, Sora not exactly in the highest of spirit's, he knew he had been gone too long, And he knew he was in for a lecture... Sure getting his parents to beleive he had saved the multi-verse, Twice no less, was no easy task, But after showing them the keyblade, and his newfound power, they were hesitant, but they finally beleived. This did not mean they were any less strict. The boy only loved his free time so much, because he hardly got any. So many chores to keep up with, dishes, laundry, trash, and more, he still couldnt remember exactly how they tricked him into helping out with this party, But he knew it wasnt fully his choice... Oh well, it didnt matter now did it? It was gonna be fun, Riku and Kairi would be there, and all the hard work would eventually be over. Sora ran up the steps, his shoes making a CLOP CLOP CLOP sound as he did, As he ran in to receive his lecture that he hated enduring.

meanwhile...

xxx

'Such wonderful power' He thought to himself, as he flew through the infinite sea of stars and planets known as the cosmos. The new soul's energy starting to fully manifest. One gave him even more darkness, the other was interesting, it was, serene. peacefull, he couldnt quite place it, He would have to test his new powers later...

**"No stop! Ya cant eat me! Not after all this!" **Voices of his past came to haunt him.

"Hehehahaha! but i did!" he said to no one in particular. As he flew through the inifnite cosmos, he radiated an aure of pure dread, striking terror into the hearts and minds of those who could sense his presense, he could only think of one thing... **"I need to eat..."**

xxx

"Sora! Hurry up or were gonna be late!" Sora's mom called as the poor boy struggled to get in a Tuxedo, and the trowser's to match. They felt too small, and he hated them, but after 3 set's of clothes, his mother forced these horrible thing's on him, he had no say in the matter. 'How am i gonna dance with kairi in these?' he thought to himself... Suddenly stopping to wonder why he wanted to dance with her now... he never liked danceing before. He always looked goofy. 'Oh yeah' he thought, They would be coming too...

With the thought of Kairi swinging in his arm's Sora barreled down the brown wooden stair's, and almost right into his mother.

"Awww! Your so adorable!" She clasped her arm's around Sora ad kissed him on the forhead. "Mom!"Sora yelled embarressed. His mother was dressed in a red evening gown "Now dont embarress the boy, Im sure he's flustered enough just trying to think of what to say to kairi" Sora's father walked around the corner from the kitchen, Dressed in a attention grabbing white tuxedo, With a Comical looking purple tie, That had many flashing little light's and said in small print at the bottom "World's greatest lover"

"Dad!" Sora exclaimed, They CANT do this again, Not before his one chance to dance with kairi since he got back. Ever since he daydreamed of it in halloween town he...

"Your not wearing that" His mom's statement snaped him back to reality. "Oh but honey, look at it! its my one chance to show off to the guy's!" His dad trying at this argument he knew he'd lose. "Uh uh uh, I m not having My husband look like some clown to the first formal event we'v ever had. This is for the kid's dear." 'More like this is to torture the kid's' Sora thought to himself, He snuck past his mother, past the potted ivy's on either side of the wooden door, And quietly let himself out as his parents playfully bickered.

xxx

As the red haired terror flew through the sea of star's he couldnt help but wonder. 'Where are they all? Those two left their soul's behind... what happened to the others?'

**"Don't you understand? Our two would's will vanish. And you along with them!"**

"Fine by me" He repeated his answer to no one...were they right? he couldnt find Haephnes, or Drazil...nor could he find any of the countless soul's that should have been released when he killed them all... And damnit he was hungry!

He could feel the darkness within him. Driping off him, filling him, Comforting him. Yet why did he yearn for more? more darkness, or... Was it something else? He felt haephnes's power, And tried to use it, But it did nothing in this emptyness...

Picking up speed, he nearly ran into a giant shimmering green feild of energy... He blinked in suprise for only a moment, before summoning his onyx blade, With one great swing he tor asunder the feild, And flew through. And as soon as he did. he felt a powerful soul...

xxx

"But why do i have to do it while wearing this?" Sora complained looking down at his tux. "because there is no place to change out here, Now you promised Sora!" His mother was correct, As Sora hammered away on the wooden dancefloor to be on their favorite island beach, He looked back at where the treehouse used to be, The hurricane had gotten it. The same one that swallowed the island in darkness the first time. The first time he had seen the shadow's, And fought his other side...

Sora pulled at his collar again, While aiming carefully with his other hand. He felt like this thing would suffocate him long before the party. Putting his left hand at the tip of the nail, To guide it in, Just as he was about to hit it, He heard a yelp. "OOw ooww! ohh! gah! why did i do that!?" Wakka was jumping around while holding and kissing his thumb. "Hehehe, I told ya to watch it." Tidus snickered rom his little corner he was sanding down. Bap, Bap bap bap. And sor'as nail was in. he reached for another out of his bag, "See? Sora has it down" Tidus teased. "Oh shaddap ya!" Was wakka's reply.

meanwhile, Sora's parents were unfolding lawn chair's and pulling out a pitcher of tea from a very large ice chest. "You know, Sora and Kairi look so cute together" Sora's mom gave a wink to her husband, signaling it was time to think. "Indeed, I think its time we had a serious talk with Sora about his wedding plans." He supressed a smirk. "Oh and the kids, How can he take care of them? We cant forget that, Ohhh, How about we set up their first date?" Both of them were trying to supress giggles, they'd get Sora back for being gone, If embarrassing him was their only weapon, Then so be it. They knew just what to do. "And we'll shop for his son's baby clothes, And get diaper's in advance" "But are you sure Kairi's the right one? We should invite Selphie over for a playdate" Sora's mom covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing out loud at her husbands remark. Oh yeah, they were gonna get him good. "OW!" They jumped up as they heard a yell. "Damnit guy's your stupidity is rubbing off on me!" Tidus yelled as Sora and Wakka nearly busted their gut's from laughing.

xxx

Meanwhile, In a far off corner of the cosmos...

Clop clop clop clop clop. metal greaves connect with polished, marble-like floor's, As a strange boy who looks about 15 or 16 runs down a large white hall, Blue stripes adorn the path, With a few scattered chandelier's, And other decorations hang from the ceiling. He wore what seemed to be a mix of metal and cloth armor, Blue metal plates at his knee's elbow's, shoulder's and feet, But white cloth elsewhere, A strange insignia on his chest, A circle with a pair of wing's inside...

His blue eye's reflecting the white and blue halls, As his long blond hair and ponytail flowed behind him, His breathing deep and fast as he rushed to his destination. Unfortunatly a tall figure stood in his way. "Synaris!" He gasped. Standing before him was a tall figure. about 6.1 Long white hair fell down and covered his shoulders completly, His attire, was mainly blue. His vest and pants connected at the waist, Crescent shaped trims near his chest. that would remind one of 4 white cresent moons shining down on the world. Poking out of his temple's, was his most astonishing feature. What seemed to be tentacles. Made of pure white light, Drooped down lazily to the floor below. Their slender appearence, About as wide as two of our fingers was deceiving, The blonde boy had unfortunatly witnessed a great many elementals maimed, disfigured, Or even killed by those deadly appendages. They grew about as wide as 3 of our finger's at the tip, And the last thing you want is to be impaled by them.

"What's the rush Loy? Synaris said in a calm, yet slightly annoyed tone. "I have an urgent message, for lord Solarus!" Loy gasped through his efforts to catch his breath. 'dependency on air... I forgot what that's like...' Synaris quickly snaped himself back to reality, Cursing his wandering mind... "Well your out of luck, Even if you do come from the respected radius line, 'Event if you ar ethe runt of the litter.' Your not meeting with Solaris now. He's in a very bad mood." If Loy wasnt so nervous, He might have noticed the anger in Synaris's voice. After a good deal of silence, Loy finally spoke. "...Well, If i told you would you relay the message to Solarus for me?" "And what would make me untrustworthy with such information?" Synaris asked a bit of suspition in his voice. "Oh, well n-nothing!" Loy would NOT tell the blue spectrum guardian he was supposed to keep him in the dark unless absolutly nessesary, That would be a fatal mistake... At least he was pretty sure it would be, As he eye'd Synaris's Souta, as they were called. "W-well" Loy spoke up, "Just tell Solarus, that the Sentry s-spoted shadow activity near the edge of the border" This caused Synaris's eye's to widen... "w-what...?" 'How, this far? they dont know we still exist...' As this new information was being processed by Synaris's mind, Loy quietly stepped away, He was always nervous around the spectrum guardian, he was the only one they found, And he radiated an aura that even makes Solarus pause.

xxx

The sun sunk lazily into the ocean, Setting the clear sky ablaze with red's and oranges. One ray seemed to outshine the other's, As it illuminated certain festivities taking place on Sora Rikku and Kairi's beloved island beach. Apppearently the theme was never decided, As a small stand sold grilled eel, Chinese lantern's were strung overhead, And Donald and Goofy (who had arrived earlier) were setting up a pinata.

Appearently Riku's father, Saron, had found a way to entertain the kids. As he sat on a plank above a tank filled with jello. Selphie stepped up. "Oh go sit back down, you aint gonna hit anything" The long black haired man sneered playfully. "Just watch ya old fart" Selphie countered as she threw her first ball. Missed, went under the target. "gah!" she exclaimed as she threw her second, then 3rd with her other hand, Both shots were even worse. "hahahaha" Saron cackled, "Next loser!" He called out playfully.

then Wakka stepped up with his large blue ball. "H-hey that isnt regulation size!" Saron tried to keep whatever pride he could as he knew this kid loved throwing balls around... "Take this!" yelled Wakka as he threw an overhead shot sheathed in blue energy. I not only hit the target dead center, The shot broke it off. "Oh shi-"splat Selphie Wakka and Tidus had a good laugh at Saron, who would now have to deal with jello down his pants for the rest of the night.

"Too bad no one else is gonna get a turn with this thing" Tidus laughed triumphantly As he walked up to the pinata, his favorite stick in hand. "We'll see about that" donald whispered to goofy. As Wakka put the blindfold on Tidus, Donald was untieing the string that held the pinata to the nearby rock, (The string was tied to a hook on the rock, and it went over the bridge and the pinata hung from that end)

As Tidus got his directions straight after being spun around so much, he dizzily stumbled over to where the thought the pinata was, and he was right on, He took a swing, And connected with air. donald and goofy chuckled as they let the pinata back down. After taking swings in other random directions, nearly hitting Wakka in the process. He finally wound his way back to his original assumption. "Hmmmm..." He pondered, While donald and goofy at the ready, Tidus swung, they pulled swoosh! thin air!

"Ok what the hell?" Tidus pulled off the blindfold in frustration as Donald tied the string back into place with the speed only a cartoon could. He then rushed over past Goofy and looked innocent before Tidus looked at them. "Put it back on! your cheatin ya!" Wakka yelled at his best friend. Tidus put the blindfold back on, as Donald untied the string again. Tidus swing right to left, swoosh! air,. Donald chuckleing again, This time tidus didnt prepare, He brought the stick up vertically as he spun around, Donald didnt see it and Crack! candy spilled everywhere! "awwww" was Donalds comment to it all, He never got to have fun for long.

Wakka Sora Kairi, and the rest of nearly took each others heads off scrambling for every last peice of candy. "Sugar free!?" Riku exclaimed, "NOOOOOOOOOOO" Sora yelled in fake slow motion.

xxx

**ba-dump! ba-dump!** The darkness rolled off of him like a wave, as the red haired Devourlord turned his eye's towards a small planet, a few thousand miles away.

**BA-DUMP! **Black floating wings manifested around him, metallic with red markings. They seemed to impale and graft onto his back. But he felt no pain, only the simple satisfaction of his own might. He took off towards the planet where he sensed the powerfull soul. His hunger starting to become impossible to ignore...

xxx

"And what will you call this game ya?" Wakka's father asked, "BLITZBALL!" Wakka and Tidus yelled in unison, Due to Wakka's overexcitment the ball sliped out of his hands as he jumped up, And landed on Kairi's head. "Ow!" "Oh sorry ya..." Wakka picked up the ball and left it with his father as he headed to the dance floor.

And finally the dancing started, The stereo they carried was blasting some sort of power metal, techno crossover... But as Riku looked around, Sora was nowhere to be seen. 'Oh hell no, he is NOT chickening out. not now.' Riku thought, he knew how much Sora liked Kairi, he wasnt gonna miss this chance. After a good 2 minutes of looking, Riku spotted him going into the cave, Mountain dew in hand. Riku chased after him.

Sora rubbed his hand across the paopu fruit markings... He had brought some colored chalk this time, he slowly and carefully rubed in the red for Kairi's hair,And the brown for his own, When he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. If you make her wait im gonna call you a chicken for the rest of your life, Every, Single. Day." Riku's threat did have an effect. "You wouldnt, You'd get tired of it after a while..." "buack buack buack!" Riku started flaping his arms and elbow's like a chicken, Then he grabed Sora by the arm, making him drop his mountain Dew, And dragged him out of the cave. "Riku! wait im not-" "No excuses Sora your going to have fun tonight if i have to sit and watch you the whole time!" "But-" Sora was blushing as he thought of Kairi "no but's." Before Sora could protest anymore, he realised he was on the small dance floor they had built earlier. Riku shoved Sora at kairi who caught him, And blushed a bit as she helped him back up. Riku walked over to a nearby lawn chair, and down, giving Sora a look that said "Run and im dragging you right back" Sora slunked down in defeat as he looked at Kairi, who just smiled. The stereo changed to an upbeat techno song, and Sora proceeeded to embaress himself as he uh, danced...

Riku simply laid back and unwrapped a sea salt ice cream bar. And licked it lazily as he reflected on the past events... 'The king said he had something important to tell us all... Let's hope he doesnt come tonight... We havnt had a party like this in... ever.' 'Still, why does something feel... so wrong...' Riku felt uneasy, after being in darkness so long, he could swear he felt something even darker than what he used, coming...

After he'd had enough of Sora embarresing himself, Riku jumped up on the stage, and proceeded to tear it up, The others backing up and giving him some room, Before they got backhanded or kicked. "Wow!" was kairi's only comment. "Who couldnt dance like micheal jackson?" Sora muttered...Right after Riku's little finish, which involved him doing the splits and raising his hands, A slow love song started... "Nuh uh" was Riku's only comment as he jumped off the stage, and back to his chair and ice cream.

Kairi just shruged as Sora looked relieved, he could dance to something slow... As they slowly turned, His hands at Kairi's waste, And her arms Just behind his neck Sora had never felt happier in his life. The rest of the would seemed to shut out, no one else was there to him, he could barely hear the music anymore. There was nothing there but Kairi. He leaned forward not even sure as to what he was doing, Kairi blushed harder but didnt hesitate, She leaned forward too, Sora's parents caught sight of this and they leaned forward too. (to get a closer look) Their lips just milimeters apart when...

CRAAAASHCKKKK! The dance floor was ripped apart as something landed on it sending Sora Kairi, Wakka and all the others flying off of it. Sora grunted as he pulled himself off his behind to get a better look at what was in the middle of the dust cloud formerly known as dance floor. That was IT! he kept SCREAMING in his mind, That was it! Whatever interrupted that moment was dead!

The red haired figure walked out of the dust, He looked so thin, yet there was this aura of dread around him. The hair on everyones hair stood up, everyones gut went cold, every single instinct of every person there told them to run. But they were scared stiff... The red haired boy walked over to the coolers where they kept the drinks, And helped himself, Downing soda after soda, then pretzals, and other food items before anyone spoke. Finally Sora had the courage to speak, "W-who are you!? and what do you want!?" "Its not enough..."was the red heads reply. Riku regained his composure "That was half of our food and its not enough!?" "Noooo..." The red head turned his eye's to saron, "W-what do you want with me?" saron managed to stutter out, The red head pulled a black sword from nowhere. It was on fire with reddish black flames, Small spikes in the middle, With strange markings covering it... The red head thrust the sword into Saron, he let out a gasp, as his soul was drained from his body into the sword. his lifeless body fell over in a crumpled heap.

"Dad!" Riku cried out, tear's already forming, he charged in summoning way to the dawn, his keyblade, he jumped high preparing to drive it through this red haired guy's twisted heart, The red head merely took his right hand, and swated Riku like a fly, out towards the ocean, He skiped once before landing in the water.

Sora looked shaken, who could just backhand Riku 20 feet out to sea like that? "Kairi stand back!" Sora yelled, "No im fighting too!" She said as she summoned her blade, the Summer's breeze. At this the red head seemed interested... "I am the Devourlord" he said calmly. "I take it you care for that girl?" "Why do you care!?" Sora shouted. A crooked and deranged smile apeared on the devourlord's lips. he seemed to vanish... Sora looked around, Then he spoted a hand on kairi's throat, The Devourlord lifted her up on the bridge holding by her throat as if to drop her, But he didnt..."Let her go!" Sora yelled. "hehehehe" The devourlord laughed.. he LAUGHED... he was enjoying this... How? why? who could enjoy hurting others like that? As Sora prepared to leap to Kairis aid, "Yah!" Riku yelled as he leaped from the paopu tree ready to impale the devourlord, The red head merely swung Kairi over to black the attack, Riku's widened in horror as his blade periced her flesh...

'I was... careless. NO!' He mentalled kicked, punched and slaped himself, for his stupidity! He cant underestimate this guy, And he has to help Kairi! "Kairi no!" Sora yelled as he jumped up to save Kairi, tear's were streaming down her face, The rest of the adults were at a loss at what to do, they were unarmed, unskilled, And their homes were too far away to get too, so they couldnt go and grab anything to fight with for fear of losing their kids!

The devourlord swing Kairi around and using her body knocked Sora out of the way, Riku came from behind and went low, but jumped back when the red head tried the same tactic on him. A sheild hit the devourlord on the back of the head... Unfazed, But annoyed, he flung his sword in the direction it came from, Sora looked in horror to see Goofy impaled on the terror inspiring blade. "Nooooo!" Donald yelled as he prepared a thundaga spell."No you'll hit Kairi!" Sora called out to Donald, More tear's forming for Goofy, But Donald was too enraged to hear him, as the thundaga spell struck, it annoyed the Devourlord even more, But Kairi was screaming in pain, It was then Donald felt the guilt for his mistake, Sora's father rushed in and grabed the onyx blade in an attempt to sop the devourlord, 'If i can just keep him from his weapon' He thought, But as his hand touched the blade, A searing black bolt of energy knocked him back, And threw him towards the waterfall, A sickening crack was heard as his head hit rock, Sora's mother horrified as she saw blood mix with water. "No NO NO!" Sora yelled as he erupted in silver light! In his hands were the Ultima weapon and Oathkeeper! he rushed towards the devourlord with speed that took him off guard, grabed kairi and threw her to Riku as the keyblades connected with flesh. the weapons of light peirced the supposed invincible foe, Causing him to cry out in alarm and pain, He jumped back off the bridge to Goofy's corpse, Pulled his blade free, And blocked the two independent blades, As sora hovered and Shot two huge spheres of ice in the Devourlords direction, The red head jumped high. Landed on the bridge, Then jumped dramatically high into the sky! dark energy swirled into his blade as he swung it with enough force to create shockwaves rolling off of his body..

Sora jumped to follow this abomination, As the devourlord cried out "YOUR ALL TOO WEAK!" A pillar of pure shadow reached for the sky, An extension of the Devourlord's blade, Then he brought it down on the unsuspecting parents of our heroes. Sora Riku and Kairi cried out as the blast erupted and sent massive shockwaves that knock them off their feet, Sora avoided the brunt of it, as he was still falling back to earth. Rocks dust wood blood and guts and body parts flew everywhere... When the dust cleared Sora found a disembodied arm and hand on top of him, He threw it off in suprise, And when he looked, he saw most of the island was destroyed. But the devourlord wasnt done yet. As darkness swirled and pulsated around him. "More powerrrrrrr!..." He muttered as black metallic wings erupted from his back! he gathered darkness in his sword then launched it in the form of several beams at Riku. 'too fast' Riku thought as he was knocked into the air, and then all around by each blast, when that was over and he looked he saw the red head moving at an impossible speed. He could swear he saw several of him moving everywhere, slashing him, cutting him in two, impaling him... But he didnt feel it... Then the devourlord Flew off about 20 feet away, As both Sora and Riku were registering what was happening, Cuts appeared...

All over Riku's body Cut's started appearing, and Blood started shooting out, "GAAAAAAGH!" Riku cried out in agony! "This is a dream ya!? This isnt real!" Wakka cried as he was strugling to get out from a rock his leg was pinned under.

The Devourlord held his sword up high, As black flames surrounded him, His sword turned into a scythe, the blade blood red, as the black flames rushed into the scythe, the crackling filled Riku with dread. 'This is the end...' . In a flash teh Devourlord lunged foward, And was 10 feet past Riku. Blood appeared like a ring around Riku's stomach as he fell in two peices. His blood staining the once clean sand.

"No!" Sora cried as he threw Oathkeeper while keeping the Ultima weapon ready to defend himself. But the devourlord had no interest in him now. he ziped over to Wakka.

"No, dont do it ya!?"

Relishing the fear in his eye's as he crushed his head underneath his foot. "THIS.. ISNT REEEAAAL!" Sora cried out, maybe if he wished enough, he would wake up from this horrible nightmare!

But as much as he willed his eye's open, And as much as he didnt want to beleive it, The pain was real, his vision was real, it was all too real, too much reality for him to handle, He was losing it...

"hehehehe. She means so much to you, doesnt she?" Sora looked up as he heard those word's. The devourlord standing over him with Kairi by the neck again, one of her hands desparetly trying to shake him off, The other covering her stomach, for fear of her guts spilling out. The Devourlord threw her to the ground, and grabed her arm, And pulled, he kept pulling until she was screaming in pain, Sora was frozen, In terror, and insanity, He heard the tearing of flesh, The screaming of the one he cared so much for... But it felt so far away... The Devourlord Impaled Kairi with his sword, and slowly devoured her soul. Then he reached for Sora, And picked him up by the neck as he reverted out of his final form. His sword wouldnt get this one, this was the soul he wanted, he bit into Sora's soul and...

**BLISS... Serenity... Like all the good in the universe were contained right here... and a tasty dose of anguish...**

the devourlord's eye's glazed over for a second, before finishing his feast. This light. That's what he was missing! This glorious light! he wanted more! He would eat it all!

**"hmhmhmheheehHAAHAHAAHHAAAAA!" **His laugh rang out through the solar system.

**Later**

After the devourlord had left, a small gummy ship descended... "Sora...? SORA!" Micky called out as he rushed over to his friend's supposed corpse... What happened... He put his ear to Sora's chest... there was still a heartbeat... and a faint red glow around him..."What happened...?" Micky whispered in horror, As he picked up Sora and put him on the ship, 'Whatever the case, it cant be safe here.' Micky thought as he boarded his small kingdom standard gummy ship...

xxx

The breeze picked up, and his souta swayed behind him, as chills ran down Synaris's spine... he looked to the sky and he felt only one thing... **Pure terror.**

but... why?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Still with us? i suppose many left after the gruesome fight. Well i dont feel satisfied with it, But what can i do? Cant make everything perfect... I hope this chapter's length makes up for the wait, And for those who could stomach it, I hope it was entertaining, I originally planed for this chapter to be even more gruesome... I dont know what went wrong there...**

**ahh well, I have the next few chapter's planed out, and remember, Synaris is MY character, dont think about using him without asking me, And Loy is a tribute character i made to a buddy of mine...**

**Special thanks to Candy.man and Zakkyurrdai for proofreading and tips. And thanks to Acerbus Wings for tips. keep in mind im still new at this.**

**And review ONLY if you think i deserve it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not getting around to this chapter in so long, for anyone who cares, my keyboard was broken and it took a while to get a new one. Also, i havnt had much incentive to write recently. I may have a few chapters lined up, and the story planed out, but i dont have thet spark I used to have. Sorry. This new keyboard feels weird...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shapes.... Whiteness... 'Where am i?' He tried to speak, but where were his lips? how could he? "He's suffered quite a shock hasnt he?" "Yeah, whats gonna happen to him?" "Well, its hard to say, he may never fully recover, but knowing Sora, I know he'll find a way."

The shapes became more solid, as a white diamond tiled ceiling became clear...

"Where am I?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There has to be a way!" Synaris thought to himself, as he walked ever faster through the streets of Redemption. They renamed it from Sanctuary 20 years ago, due to the fanatics Solaris is making... 'There has to be a way to make them see this is wrong. We dont have to destroy them all, we just need to make the shadow elementals open up the sky again.'

Synaris passed by a future guide (basicly a teacher) and her pupils. "After the battle of modan pass, Relsium went on to warn the lightning elementals of the shadow's betrayal, but uknown to us at the time, he lied, and blamed the light for their problems, We did not know of this until the day came when we would invade Solitude, when-"

"Hey" Synaris cut in, "Why dont you explain what Relair the chaotic was doing at this time?" This earned him the dirtiest look the guide could manage. No one wanted to remember him, he was a chaos elemental, a fusion of shadow and light, something thought impossible, and he was the one who played a vital role in ending the great war peacefully, to an extent... "Who is Relair?"(pronounced ray lair) One pupil asked, as many others aggreed they wanted to know. "No one important," The guide said, earning her a dirty look from Synaris as he walked on. Lectures like that were normally held outside, so even adult elementals could listen and refresh their memory on history, or other subjects... But Solaris has started to forbid certain teachings. He wants an army of light fanatics to destroy the other elements. and Synaris has been desparetly trying to think of a plan to stop him, Synaris is a spectrum guardian, a hero fortold by prophecy. So Solaris tolerats him to an extent, But its foolhardy to outright challenge Solaris, for all his might, Synaris cant beat him... he can only try and convince him to stop this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sora, are you alright? How do you feel?" I't took Sora few moments to recollect everything that happen, the pain and fear and sorrow hit him so much harder now. he didnt say anything, he simply burst into tear's and he had no control over it. "It;s okay." Micky attempted to console him. "Riku, Kairi. Everyone." "gosh, what happened Sora?"

"I beleive i can answer that" the two turned on a new voice entering the large chamber. "Merlin!" Micky poped up to greet the aging wizard with a handshake. "Yes well, I'v been studying on matters of the heart for some time now, what with those 3 gallivanting and corousing around the universe and all" "Donald. Goofy." Sora muttered as the tears flowed ever faster. "I beleive, his soul made up a good portion of his being, and it effected his personality." "So what does that mean?" "I't means Sora, will now have a very difficult time getting his emotions under control, unless we can get his soul back." Micky looked worried, his ears drooped low "So what do we do?" "well," Merlin looked thoughtfull, "i'f we can manage to get his soul back, twould be a good start. but who or what took it? I't didnt leave his body naturally or he would have died. His heart kept him alive." Micky bounded over to Sora, "Sora, who did this?" Sora wouldnt answer, his hands buried is his face, his tears were now creating a small puddle on the white floor below his bed. "Sora, I need to know" "D-D" Sora tried to get it out, "Devour...lord" "Devourlord?" Micky did not expect a strange title instead of a name...

"What manner of being would call itself a Devourlord?" "Do you know anything about it, Merlin?" "I'm afraid not, dear king. Bit i will-" Before Merlin could finish his sentance, Micky ran off past him, out the door. "Oh dear, this is too serious for an old man like me..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Revya the devourlord slowly floated through the cosmos, sensing no other souls worth his attention, he left the space in the strange green field. Still in a state of ecstasy from the recent soul he devoured. But he wanted more... much more... his hunger was already returning. And he started to reach out for any powerfull soul, and he found one, A very strong soul, not too far away... Revya bolted in the direction it was coming from, an odd soul from a big blue planet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**sorry for taking so long i have truly lost interest in this, but im getting some back again, this chapter isnt finished, this is but a preview that is subject to change.**


End file.
